


And when I'm gone, just carry on

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [623]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AS Monaco, Alcohol, Angst, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, cuties in love should I say, ofc i had to quote Eminem once again :))))
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Partir à l'international pour l'équipe de France n'est pas si agréable que ça.
Relationships: Wissam Ben Yedder/Niko Kovač
Series: FootballShot [623]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	And when I'm gone, just carry on

And when I'm gone, just carry on

Wissam est obligé de rire en sentant les bras s’enrouler autour de son cou, des lèvres sur son oreille, un souffle chaud caressant sa peau. Ce n’est pas son appartement, mais c’est mieux. Il revient à peine d’un retour chez lui pour prendre des affaires pour la trêve internationale, il part tôt le lendemain matin pour Paris, alors passer prendre sa valise était une bien meilleure idée qu’on ne peut le croire. Mais la nuit n’est pas finie pour autant, ils viennent de gagner le derby face à Nice, alors il ne compte pas partir sans célébrer, au moins un minimum. Il y a une odeur d’alcool quand il inspire dans le creux du cou de Niko, oh… Il a à peine disparu une heure et c’est suffisant pour piocher dans le mini-bar sans lui ? Au moins Wissam comprend cette soudaine joie de le revoir, alors qu’il ne l’a pas quitté que pour plus de deux heures. Niko est complétement déchiré. Presque déjà nu, un boxer couvrant encore ce qu’il peut couvrir, et il ne retient pas un sourire en voyant la trace de ses dents de la nuit dernière sur son pectoral droit, tout autour du téton. À lui.

‘’Missed you…’’ Définitivement bourré, mais tellement adorable, Wissam est obligé de passer sa main à travers ses cheveux pour resserrer leur étreinte, lui montrer qu’il est bel et bien là, qu’il ne le quitte pas pour la nuit

‘’I’m here now, don’t worry.’’

‘’Am sad Wiss…’’

‘’Why ? Three points and your team loving you is pretty good for a Sunday night.’’

‘’But you’re leaving tomorrow…’’

‘’I wanna go with them, I can’t miss that opportunity.’’

‘’I know… But you’re letting me alone and it makes me sad.’’

‘’But I’m here tonight, it ain’t that bad.’’ Wissam embrasse les douces lèvres de Niko alors qu’il le porte (du mieux possible vu sa taille) jusqu’au lit pour le border et arriver à le calmer

‘’Love you capt’n…’’

C’est la première fois qu’il l’entend de Niko. D’habitude ses lèvres le font pour eux-deux, aujourd’hui l’alcool fait une partie du travail. Mais Wissam est sûr que derrière l’excuse de l’alcool, ce sont juste des mots qui voulaient être prononcés depuis longtemps, qui attendaient juste le bon moment, le bon soir. Il se sent confus de la bonne manière, comme des papillons dans son ventre, comme de retour en enfance. Wissam ne répond que par un baiser, se glissant lentement dans le lit alors qu’il sait très bien qui aura le plus de couverture au réveil, ou qu’il finira avec un corps sur le sien pour venir lui prendre sa chaleur. Ouais, ça va lui manquer à Clairefontaine.

Fin


End file.
